Tales For My Children
by PinkPunk010
Summary: Mrs Anna Smith, mother, adventurer, time lord. Writing down her adventures so she doesn't forget. Part 2 in my 'Morgana Smith' series. Starts up about a month after 'Lost' and 'Planet of the Dead'.
1. My Diary

**Tales for my children**

**A/N This is sort of a linear version of 'Evie's Diary', if you haven't read, its very good ****. This is the explanatory chapter about what the story is about, but basically, its me re-writing some of my favourite episodes and inserting my OC Morgana Smith from **Lost**. I would recommend reading first, but I do sort of summarise it in the first chapter so you **_**could**_** be ok. **

**Basically, Anna (Morgana) is the youngest child of Doctor.2 and Rose and was bought up in the parallel universe. However, she has 'inherited' Bad Wolf and gets dragged across to the Who Universe where she meets and stays with Sarah-Jane Smith. She lives with them for a bit and then, very reluctantly, travels with the Doctor and gets into more trouble than a 16 year old should. Stuff happens and she ends up staying in the Whoniverse. **

**Anna also features in my oneshot **Someone to hear me**. **

**Disclaimer: Only doing this once but I do not own Doctor Who. **

"Tell us a story Mum!" cried my eldest, collapsing on the floor next to the sofa. It was Christmas day, and every year, I, or Luke, or Uncle Tom, or Tante would tell the children a story from our past.

This year, it was obviously my turn.

"Aren't you a little old for stories?" I teased, ruffling Avon's curly brown hair, so much like my own. Poor child. She was fifteen now and Luke was scared she was going to bring home a boyfriend. Personally I thought Aurora, eighteen months Avon's junior, would be the first to bring a boy home. Avon was too much like me.

All five of my own children, plus Clive and Rani's two boys clamoured the opposite. And Uncle Tom of course, but then, he always was considered one of the children.

"Which one do you want to hear?" I asked, I may have pretended to get annoyed by their constant clamour for stories, but I loved to tell them, to amaze them with tales of my youth, of danger and fighting monsters. It helped my memories stay alive, especially now I was so much older and a mother.

And so, with lots of interruptions from Uncle Tom and Luke, from River and Clive, I told the story of how Luke had rescued me from myself (missing out the Glowing bit, the younger two were still too young for that information) in Tudor England from a guy who fashioned himself as Mordred.

Hours later, waving goodbye to Clive and Rani as they drove off and giving Uncle Tom a piece of Christmas cake, River said something that made me think.

"Those tales are going to be passed down your family for generations," she had smiled "Just make sure they tell them correctly!"

"I'll write them down for them," I had joked. But now, I think I will. I think I will write down my adventures, both with the Doctor and with my family. All my family. The Doctor and River, Clive and Rani, Sarah-Jane, Luke and the children. Because Luke and the children certainly provided a very different kind of adventure I can tell you! Chasing down Slitheen, pfft, easy. You're firstborn getting colic? Now that's scary. Re-wiring a metaphysical bomb or re-starting power on a world in darkness? Easy. Getting Luke to change a nappy? That's difficult.

Because I know I will outlive my husband, and my best friends. I am a child of the stars. I am eternal and as a part of Time, I will, like River, regenerate. However much I don't want to. We just have to work out if my children will as well. I don't know if I want that for them. Living forever and loving humans. Watching the people you love leave you behind.

So, I will begin my tale, in a little blue bound notebook with glittery stars on the front. Maybe one day they will have their own adventures to tell, but for now, I do.

….


	2. Who am I

**River Drops By**

My name is Morgana Donna Smith. (Mrs). I married my best friend, Luke, in 2015 when I was 21, newly graduated from Oxford University with a degree in biochemistry. I have five children, two godchildren, a cat and I was born on a different world. Not massively different, like, say, Mars or anything, but a parallel universe.

Basically, I'm majority alien. My dad is a half-human clone of one of the most dangerous, most brilliant of men. The Doctor. Anyway, human-clone married my mum, who just so happens to have looked into the heart of the TARDIS. I was the youngest of five and when I was 16, was dragged across to this universe, where I quickly became friends with Luke Smith, and his mother, Sarah-Jane. However, I was dangerous in my own right, so the Doctor took me to travel the stars, to claim my birthright and to learn to control my powers. Well, it worked, eventually. Turns out Luke was the key all along. Funny that! So, anyway. The tales of my travels with The Doctor in the blue box, back when I hated him and all I wanted was to go _home_, are actually already recorded in my diary, which I will bequeath to Avon probably.

_This_ tale of danger and adventure, begins when I was safe back in Ealing. After my parents had gone back to their universe to my brothers and the Doctor had returned to space.

Well, after I was left with Luke, and Auntie Rani and Uncle Clyde and Grandma Sarah, it was all very strange. I went from a day-to-day existence battling creatures from another planet, from saving civilisations, to experiencing cultures ordinary people dreamed about, from all that splendour… and then I was just left in Ealing, going back to school to study basic biology and chemistry and read Shakespeare plays when I just wanted to cry out that I had _met_ Shakespeare!

I really struggled back then. I lived for the moments when Sarah-Jane would cry out 'Mr Smith, I need you!" and the xylock would emerge from the chimney-piece in a blaze of fanfares and flashing lights. He always was a show-off. When suddenly, studies would be put on the back burner as we would save the world. I, like so many companions before me, couldn't really adjust to being back on Earth. I know Luke felt guilty, because he knew that I chose Earth, his Earth rather than my own, because of _him_ and he knew I missed my family and that I missed travelling.

Then, one day, it's almost like it all started again!

River Song appeared in the Attic, looking a little bit frazzled and I was never quite so relieved to see her in my life.

Luke and I were sat on the sofa at the back of the room chatting quietly when Mr Smith suddenly began issuing warnings and red light left right and centre. He was being very dramatic as usual, but then again, there was usually a reason if he wasn't called for.

"Teleport active", he repeated. Luke and I jumped up as Sarah-Jane ran in, all in 'battle stations!' mode. However, as the air shimmered blue and a well dressed, middle-aged woman with curly blonde hair appeared, rather than treat the newcomer with caution, I squealed in excitement and ran forward to throw my arms around the older woman. I recognised her from my time in the TARDIS. She was family to me.

"Annie!" The newcomer cried in relief, holding me close. "Third times the charm obviously!"

"God Tante it is _so good_ to see you!" I cried, stepping back, a wide grin on my face. I had truly and honestly missed my Aunt River. She looked after me for a week when the Doctor got the dates wrong (again). Its in my Diary, probably titled 'The Doctor forgot about me and got his girlfriend to look after me instead…" or maybe just "River Song and Anna Smith hit uni".

Sarah-Jane decided it would be a good time to intervene, "Um, excuse me, while Morgana might know your face, I don't so…"

"Sorry," River smiled, holding out her manicured hand with red-painted nails "Doctor River Song, Archaeologist."

"I swear you use that like a pick up line," I mumbled and watched River grin

"You know it Dearie," She teased, winking at Sarah-Jane. I swatted her arm.

"River, that's my mother-in-law!" I grinned "I'll tell Uncle Tom."

"You do that," River joked before apologising to a beetroot Sarah-Jane. I sometimes forgot that the socially acceptable in the 21st century was so different to when I spent time with River. Or maybe it was just when River, or Uncle Jack were around. "Should we do diaries?"

"No need," I informed her, linking arms and pulling River over to the sofa where Luke was stood awkwardly, his hands in his pockets. "I have only seen you once before, and the Doctor left me in Ealing about…"

"Four months, three weeks and two days," Luke mumbled, avoiding my eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him, even though he couldn't see me.

"So you are currently feeling twitchy and probably bored," River smirked "I very much doubt 21st century schoolwork holds much fascination for you after multiple degrees and the TARDIS library."

I shrugged awkwardly. I loved being back with Luke and having some sense of _normal_, but I did miss the travelling.

"I have it better than some companions," I said quietly "I have Luke. And Sarah-Jane and we save the world from our attic in Ealing. I still feel _useful_. Why are you here Tante? You are hardly one for social calls."

"I need your help," River admitted with a sigh. "I couldn't get hold of the Doctor so I came to you. I ended up decades in the future and was extremely confused when a pair of girls ran at my legs and began squealing. And the second time I overshot it to the seventies before Sarah-Jane even lived her. Third time, I catch you canoodling with your boyfriend on the sofa."

"You hardly caught us Tante," I grinned while Luke turned beetroot red. "You'd better get used to her teasing Sweetie," I called over to him "She only gets worse the longer you know her."

"How _do_ you know her?" Sarah-Jane asked suspiciously. I know that she isn't suspicious of me, but she does have that mothers need to protect her children, which I completely understand now of course. And River, new, teleporting would definitely be filed under 'potential threat, must interrogate'.

"Do you remember when I was telling you about the time the Doctor left me stranded in the 51st century with an old friend of his?" I prompted, watching as Sarah-Jane's lips pursed in disproval. I didn't think she would ever forgive the Doctor for leaving me on my own, even for a second. She did, however, nod. "Well, this is River, she is a _very_ good _friend_ of the Doctors. Or will be… they have a rather messed up history. Never meet in the right order! So I know her now, the Doctor is probably just meeting her if we go by linear…"

"You were there when he was all baby-faced on me," River smirked "Oh how he hated that you knew me!"

"Hush," I scolded playfully "Spoilers Tante!"

"You, um, said you needed Morgana's help," Luke said quietly, finally overcoming his embarrassment and realising that River was really just teasing. I hoped anyway. It would be many _encounters_ before Luke really learned to take River with a pinch of salt. "Why?"

"Yes, thank you dear," I smiled up at him, I had truly forgotten that River had arrived for a reason. "Why do you need my help Tante?"

"I need to find the TARDIS," she said with a sigh. "He is not answering his phone and the TARDIS is not responding. Last time she landed was in the 21st century. I thought between us, we could find her and, if necessary, rescue the Doctor."

"If we find the TARDIS on Earth and he isn't in it," I reminded her "Then we just need to find the nearest disaster site and he will be sat at gunpoint right in the middle of it!"

"That's how we always find you Mogs," Luke grinned "Must run in the family."

"Cheeky," I muttered with a smile before turning to River "So, how do I find the TARDIS?"

"You are _part_ TARDIS," she reminded me with a gentle nudge. "I should be able to help you."

"Do you reckon we should try scribing," I comment drily, surprised when River nods and pulls a map of the UK out of one of her far-too-small pockets "River, this isn't Charmed you know."

I am surprised that River understood my reference. She chuckled and said that we "are hardly Piper and Phoebe. However, you could pinpoint the location of the TARDIS using the energy signature, we teleport there and save his arse."

"Hang on," Luke interjected "You say 'energy signature'', you can't possible expect Mogs to use the Glowing can you?"

Luke can really be quite protective sometimes. Its sweet. And irritating.

"No," River shook her head vehemently "I would never do that unless absolutely necessary to save everyone, even if she does have control of it now. She doesn't need to pull the energy forward so to speak. But she could track the TARDIS landing patterns because both Anna and the TARDIS run off the same energy source."

"I'm not a car you know," I grumble good-naturedly before sighing dramatically "Hand over this map then!"

I lay the map out in front of me and hold my hands out over it. If I'm honest, I felt like a proper idiot, and Luke told me that I looked like one too. But it worked. By closing my eyes and focussing on the TARDIS, I let my hands fold the map until I could point to the street corner the TARDIS was sat on. In Oxford city centre no less. River grins. I learnt later that she had been holding onto my shoulder very lightly to prevent my energy balance from tipping too much. She knew me a lot better by then.

And so, River typed the co-ordinates into her vortex manipulator and held her wrist out for me to take. I glanced at Luke, asking for his permission. I think I practically begged him to let me go. Silently of course. But he did, albeit reluctantly.

River and I materialised on the corner of a suburb, apparently a matter of feet away from the TARDIS. There was a playing field to the right and given how we couldn't see that familiar blue anywhere on the pavements, we tried the spattering of trees that lined the edge of the field.

Sometimes, I wonder if aliens watch earth movies and assume they should comply to the stereotype. I mean, seriously? There was a woman, tied up dramatically against a tree, just around the corner from the TARDIS – or just around the trees I should probably say. We released her and watched her go sprinting off, crying hysterically. Well, some people just can't take it. I left River to go and find her Doctor and went into the TARDIS to check up on the old girl.

I didn't recognise it, at all! Gone were the familiar, homely corals and the light blue bubble effect of the consoles. Instead, it was all very spacey. As in orange panels and clear floors that was over a swing. I bet he did his tinkering with the console down there and I was later proved right.

Suddenly, I remembered something River had said to me, when I first walking into her house. Everything in the hallway was painted the most ludicrous orange. She had said "guess who decorated" and while I knew it was the Doctor, _my _Doctor, the one who looked like my Dad, would never have painted the room such a garish colour. The Doctor who owned _this_ TARDIS was not a Doctor I knew yet. It made me feel homesick for the real TARDIS. _My _home.

In time I would grow to love the TARDIS whatever she looked like. But in that moment, I was glad that River entered, huffing, on her own. There is seriously only so much change I can cope with at one time. I have no idea how I will cope if I regenerate!

"He has decided to take the Auspicions home," River sighed with a shake of her head. "That man," she said fondly before noticing that I felt extremely out of place. "Are you alright dearie?"

"Um," I indicated the orange of the TARDIS "I guess your 'three guesses who decorated my hallway' comment makes a lot more sense now…"

"Ah," River nodded in understanding "You know a different TARDIS?"

I nodded mutely.

"She is very beautiful," I conceded "But I am used to a very different desktop."

"Come on," River held her arms out for a hug, which I gladly accepted "Things change, they have to or there would be no evolution and then where would _we_ be."

I acknowledged her point, but was very glad that when I next saw the TARDIS, a few months later on a school trip to a London West End Show, it had the Doctor wearing the face I was used to.


	3. Running off on a school trip

**a/n Starting a new story is probably the worst idea I have had all year! It took me ages to finish 'Lost', but I am determined not to do the same with this tale. So updates probably on a Sunday night. And I very much doubt it will remain linear. I am now at Uni though – so if I have work, or essays, or exams approaching (like now….) I will probably have to delay updates! **

**So as much as it was a stupid idea to start again, I missed Anna, and I couldn't help wondering through the entirety of season 5 how funny Anna plus immature, not sure how to react to people Doctor 11 would be! **

**Any recognisable dialogue belongs to the BBC. (And I would like to just say that Anna is writing her diary retrospectively, when she knows all the facts and so has formed prejudices, if it seems like she is spoiling anything in this episode). **

**Planet of the Dead**

I had just settled back into a happy routine. I loved Luke, I loved our saving the world together. What I still didn't love was being a year younger than him. Around about Easter, the Year 11's were given the 'treat' of going to see a West End show in London before the Exam's started. Sarah-Jane wouldn't let me get out of it. Luke was taking his A-Levels and going off to Uni in September and she wanted me to have non 'weird' friends. Like I could possibly have 'normal' friends!

We had to walk past this museum, where there were loads of police officers searching for someone. I think something had been stolen and the thief was rather high profile! And then, I saw my Uncle Tom, striding down the road, head and shoulders above the crowd and carrying what looked to be an Easter egg. Dad had always had a soft spot for Easter as well. Well, I wasn't going to stick around if I really didn't have to. I got Maya, my English buddy, to cover for me and ducked through the crowds, just managing to slip on the bus behind him.

"Hi," I grinned at the bus driver, fishing a couple of quid from my jacket pocket. "Just a couple of stops please, I can't remember the name!"

"You're just in time luv," he commented, passing me a ticket and my change before pulling off. This weird looking police officer seemed to start and point at the bus as we went past, practically screaming.

Uncle Tom hadn't noticed me yet, which made me laugh. I really must look that different in my school uniform. I slipped into the seat behind him, listening to him rattle on about Easter or something.

My phone rang, it was my teacher, my very angry teacher.

"It's ok Mrs Dodds," I sighed down the phone, tapping Uncle Tom on the shoulder. "I'm with my Uncle, if you phone my guardian, she will tell you that she has joint guardianship with a Tom Jones. I hardly ever see him and I'll make my own way back to Ealing."

I rolled my eyes as my teacher ranted in my ear and passed the phone to Unlce Tom, giving him a meaningful look.

"Hello," he asked dubiously and I heard my teacher falter. "Dr Tom Jones here, can I help?"

"Dr Jones," Mrs Dodds asked suspiciously.

"Yes, hello," you could probably hear his grin down the phone "Anna happened to spot me across the road on my way to a rather exciting dig site, so I'm afraid I'll need to borrow her as my assistant for a few days, she won't be in school."

"but sir, the school has a clear and direct policy about-"

"Yeah…" The Doctor said in that way which really means, you think I care? "I never really was one for following the rules! Phone Sarah-Jane and ask her if you want."

Then he hung up. He handed me back the phone and grinned like a kid at Christmas. He picked the Easter Egg back up again and offered me some, which I took, I mean, who turns down chocolate? Turns out the black haired woman in a black catsuit with the massive black rucksack (very suspicious looking if you asked me) did not take the chocolate offered. Then again, Uncle Tom is a bit odd. He was rambling

"I never usually do Easter," He said "I can never usually find it, its at a different time every year!"

The woman turned back to look at me incredulously as I leant forward and broke off another chunk of chocolate. I just quirked an eyebrow at her, trying to say 'it's a lot easier than listening' without actually saying. I don't think she understood, because she turned back to looking out the window as if trying to spot hellhounds. Turns out she was watching for the police.

I think it was the comment about being 'determined to keep his teeth' that really got her. To me, that seemed perfectly sensible, although his teeth in River's doctor may have been a bit odd. She was probably thinking 'Oh My God, lunatic!'. Although, thinking about it, that is a rather apt description of Uncle Tom. You all know two different versions of the Doctor, the baby faced one that acts more childish than you lot and the older, more grandpa like Doctor. This one, the Doctor that looks like Grandpa John, well. He was a bit rambly and, a bit _odd._

Anyway, off topic. Uncle Tom had beeped and was in the process of pulling a rather curious looking device which looked like it had been tinkered past usefulness. I leant forward curiously. God I had missed it.

"What does it do?" I asked interestedly. Uncle Tom just grinned at me.

"Ooh," he beamed. Seriously, think, kid, candy shop, Christmas. "we've got excitation! I'm picking up something… very strange…"

He began to fiddle with it close to his ear and I noticed people giving him a few odd looks. I hoped he knew what he was doing the daft begger. However, I did poke him violently in the shoulder blade with my pen and offered it to him with a grin. He shook his head so I put it away again.

"What's exciting?" I rephrased my question, he hated people repeating themselves.

"We're looking for Rhondium particles," he partially explained. "This thing detects them."

Luckily, I knew what they were. They are particles released during a reaction in which two standard carbon and oxygen based molecules split under severe pressure. Rather exciting because that meant there was a small hole somewhere that we could go and investigate.

"Seriously?" I exclaimed, then frowned and looked around "Then why are we on the 200 to Victoria?"

He shrugged and began batting at this little dish he had fixed to the top "look," he turned to the black haired companion. Seriously, the whole bus to choose from and he sits next to the one person who looks like she would rather be anywhere but on that bus. "It's got a little dish that goes round."

"Right now a way out would be pretty handy," the mystery lady quipped in a posh upper-class accent. The sort I use at posh do's. "Can you detect me one of those?"

"Depends why you need it so badly," I shrugged. She glanced at me, then turned back to the window. I wasn't quite as oblivious as the Doctor. I had noticed the flashing lights in the wing mirrors too. We had a police escort if I wasn't very much mistaken. And I hadn't done anything (except run off on a school trip) and the Doctor seems to just be keeping up with that damn tinkering hobby of his so it can't be him, and everyone else is _normal_. Deduction: it's her and whatever she has in that mammoth rucksack. Aren't I quite the Sherlock Holmes?

"Ahh," he beamed "the little dish is going round."

Then, suddenly, he frowned as the beeping got faster

"Uncle Tom," I warned.

"Yeah, noticed," he muttered, standing up as the device sparked and caught the attention of the rest of the bus. I figured it would be me that ends up crumpled on the floor when the bus stops so I stayed put, leaning forward. "Sorry," he apologised to the woman, his eyes focussed on the device "that was my little dish."

He turned around and tossed me the device to look at before addressing the dark haired woman. I glanced at the readings and probably paled. It was extremely very not good in a really, really not good kind of way. A – hopefully I'll get home to Luke again – kind of way. At that point, and several others afterwards, I wished I had stayed with the bloody school trip and gone to see the Lion King like a good girl.

"Everybody," Uncle Tom shouted, "HOLD ON"

And suddenly, the bus was thrown forward and thrown around like sweeties in a paper bag. I had hoped we were wrong, but I guess not.

The 200 to Victoria and all her occupants had just travelled the really rocky road through a worm hole (or Einstein-Rosen bridge if you are that way inclined *cough* Luke and Andy *Cough*) and we had no idea where we would be ending up.

….

_Morgana sank back into the pillows on her bed and glanced back over what she had written as Luke climbed into bed next to her. _

"_Did she settle?" She asked hopefully. Their youngest child seemed to have problems with sleeping and was just a constant bundle of energy. Luke nodded and nestled his head against his wife's shoulder. _

"_What are you doing love?" he asked curiously, reading over the little bit he could read before quirking his lips. "You finally accepted the need to delve into fiction? Or are you just recounting your tales honestly and will pretend they are fiction?"_

"_It's for the kids," Morgana smiled, leaning her cheek against his. "I figured they could all have a copy after I have told all of my tales."_

"_You'll always have more though," Luke pointed out. _

_Morgana shrugged "Maybe it's time to turn away from the stars."_

"_Nah," Luke said firmly, putting his arm around her shoulders, "The stars, travel and adventure, they're in your blood, your personality. Like with Avon and Andy. I remember when you came back from that adventure and you told me all about it and I remember thinking that Earth, and saving the world from our attic in Ealing would never be enough for you."_

_Morgana smiled and turned to kiss his cheek. "You are what kept me grounded, then the kids when they came along. You lot, with all your problems, give me something to return to."_

"_You haven't been reading a self-help book again have you?" Luke teased "Only, you've gone all mushy Mrs Smith." _

"_Must be too many kids in the house," She grinned back, powering down her laptop and slotting it under the bed. "Merry Christmas Mr Smith."_

"_Merry Christmas Mrs Smith."_


	4. Christina Catsuit

**A/N Honestly, there is a lot a lot of dialogue from Planet of the Dead in this. After all, I have just written Anna into it. However, at the end of this chapter, Anna and the Doctor's path will diverge until they fly the bus back to London.**

**On a different note, yeah, I'm late. Though, in all honesty, I don't think anyone reads this…**

"Well," I grumbled, rubbing my forehead. "That was some turbulence we have just passed though. Is it too late to say fasten your seatbelts?"

I had banged by head on one of the bars I had been holding onto because of Uncle Tom's damn contraption so I wasn't really best pleased. It had been dark when we were in London, but suddenly, sun was filtering through the grimy windows, blinding us all.

I'm pretty sure that Uncle Tom exists purely to be dramatic. While the rest of us managed to stay _in _our seats, he somehow ended up on the floor, getting up oh so slowly. I felt like rolling my eyes at him. He hasn't changed much in that respect, everything's a drama! Ok. I lied, I remember some poor kid falling down the stairs, but that was because he was coming to see what was going on. Like any of us knew!

Without saying a word, only staring mutely into the middle distance (I could practically hear the mystery music around us.) Uncle Tom moved to exit the bus. I scrambled to leave after him. There was no way in hell I was letting him out of my sight! It seemed that Christina, all in black cat lady, had much the same idea and we glared at each other for a second, trying to decide which one of us was going to assume alpha female role.

I figured I just wanted to get off the bus and indicated for her to go first with a sickly sweet smile. She smirked, ah, bless, she thought she had won! Ha! I could turn her to dust if I wanted to. I mean, literally. And no, that is not a good thing! However, I am sixteen, she is an adult, according to society, I should give way to my elders. Despite having a much more dominant character. Urgh.

Superior cat lady and I exited just after Uncle Tom. I can honestly say that I was amazed at my surroundings, the floor was sandy, as in like, mahoosive sand dunes as far as the eyes could see. Think, a sea of sand with huge rolling waves. Or. The sahara desert. But that is a boring description, I prefer the rolling waves of sand one personally. The sky was the most intense shade of blue I had ever seen, and believe me, I have seen a lot of shades of blue, but this one… its actually indescribable! The light was so intense I had to screw up my eyes, holding a hand up in order to see the Doctor ahead of me, I was considering just going and pretending to be his shadow for a bit at one point. Being so much smaller than him does have its advantages!

And the _heat_, the absolute burning, roasting dry heat I have ever come across. I had only been out a few seconds before I had shrugged off my hoodie and stuffed it in my rucksack. It had been a mild April evening back home, now, it was hotter than Africa during the dry season. There was absolutely no moisture in the air! I was glad I had put an extra bottle of water into my rucksack now.

"End of the line," Uncle Tom commented ironically. "Call it a hunch, but I think we've gone a bit past Brixton."

"Thank you Mr Obvious," I called over to him, a grin on my face. I had _missed_ this "But do you have any idea _where_ in the universe we are?"

He shot me a grin, one of those _I-have-no-idea-but-I-really-can't-wait-to-find-out grins_. Most of the bus had piled out onto the sand by now, and were staring around us in abject shock and amazement. I love this bit, not knowing where you are or what you are about to get into. It's exhilarating and addictive.

Except the old couple from the back seat, they had stayed on the bus, but I didn't really notice them at the time. Nice couple. Much better than Christina Catsuit. She just glanced between the two of us, looking confused, I had somehow managed to pass her and stand parallel with my Uncle, grinning at the foreign scene.

"You know," I commented, "I always wanted to see the desert, but I thought you would take me to Egypt to meet Cleo or something!"

"I didn't navigate," he called back. Again, another odd look from catsuit lady.

"You never do," I teased, adjusting my rucksack "You go where the TARDIS takes you."

He pouted, looking put out and decided to ignore my comment. Anna 1: Doctor 0.

He decided to drop down to inspect the sand instead, ramming his brainy specs onto his face and running the sand through his fingers. I moved to stand behind him, choosing to scuff the sand with my feet as opposed to play with it like Uncle Tom. Christina was in the process of shoving her tight black jacket into her huge bag when she noticed what Uncle Tom was doing.

One of the passengers on the bus, Angela her name was, stated that there were three suns, wailing at the impossibility of it all to the two young gents. Well, that explained why it was so hot out there! I remember having this niggling feeling that something wasn't right about this planet but I put it down to just being back with the Doctor without telling Luke or Sarah-Jane. Well, I had, indirectly… via Mrs Dodds and Sarah-Jane would kill me when I got home!

"We're on a different planet," I pointed out to Angela "Isn't that obvious?"

"Like when all those planets were up in the sky," one of the dudes exclaimed, pointing at me

"But it was the earth that moved back then, wasn't it," the other, reasonably good looking one said unsurely.

"Man, we're on another world!" the first guy said in half shock, half amazement, he would be fine I think. The guys were coping a lot better, but that may have just been because they were in their late teens, early twenties and so had a much more open view of life as we know it.

The bus driver was just worrying about the aesthetical damage to his bus. He was a bit of an idiot.

I moved away from that group, over to Uncle Tom, who, for some reason unknown to me, was _still_ in his greatcoat! He must have been toasty. I mean, Time Lords have got a greater tolerance of external conditions, but I was burning up, he couldn't have been that far behind! Those poor full-blood humans.

Christina Catsuit pulled out a pair of sunglasses from her bag

"Ready for every emergency," she said smugly, glancing at me. I showed her the sunglasses that were already in my hand, about to be slid onto my face. Ha! I thought.

Uncle Tom glanced up, and, not to be put out by two women, soniced his specs to become sunglasses. I rolled my eyes at his competitiveness. He can get quite silly about it. "So am I," he grinned up to Christina and I felt like raising my eyebrows incredulously. He was so not flirting with this skinny, black catsuit wearing intruder was he? Oh, River would have a laugh at this! She always said that the Doctor liked adventure seekers. I however, wasn't so impressed. At the time, I sometimes forgot that Uncle Tom _didn't know_ River. So he was perfectly entitled to flirt with whoever he liked. Not that being married ever stopped either of them.

"And what's your name?" Christina asked.

"I'm the Doctor," he said absently, attention back on the sand.

"And I'm Anna," I interrupted, determined not to be left out. She ignored me anyway.

"Name, not rank," She insisted.

"The Doctor"

"Surname?"

"The Doctor."

"You're called 'The Doctor'?" She asked sceptically. I had to bite my tongue to stop a scathing comment from being shot at her.

"Yes I am."

"That's not a name, that's a psychological condition," she commented. I had to bite back a chuckle at that one. She had hit the nail absolutely and completely on the head.

"Funny sort of sand," Uncle Tom muttered "It's almost like there are traces of something else…"

"What do you mean?" I asked, coming to stand right next to him "Irregular composites or something? Unusual isotopes?"

"I'm not sure," he muttered before sticking some in his mouth like the child he is. The faces and noises of disgust he made in response were hilarious. "Yargh, not good!"

"Well of course not, it's sand," Christina commented dryly. I was starting to gain a sort of respect for the way she put Uncle Tom down, working together we could have been a dream team.

"no, it tastes like…" he trailed off, glancing down at the sand before back up to me. "Anna, do you mind? I think I need a second opinion."

"You've got to be joking," I scoffed "I've just seen your face! I'll take some for testing. How about that?"

"We don't have the TARDIS," he said in confusion.

"You don't think my bag is prepared for every emergency as well?" I raised my eyebrows at him "This is my 'beaded bag', I've got practically everything in here. And you don't think I have a portable Mass spec?"

He raised his own eyebrow and smirked at me.

"Ok," I amended sheepishly "So I haven't quite got a mass spec… but I do have the means of testing the sand. Anyway, what do you need a second opinion on?"

"Nevermind," He said in a way which meant I definitely needed to mind.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Obviously Christina noticed as well. I glanced at her, and for the first time since getting on the bus she gave me a civil look in return. I shrugged and squatted down to collect some sand for analysis.

One of the guys decided to come forward at that point. Blaming us. As usual. Just another day at the office!

"Hang on a minute," he said, jabbing a finger at the Doctor, "I saw you mate, you had that _thing_. You and the girl. That machine."

I took offence at being called girl. I mean, yeah, I'm small but I am technically an adult. He couldn't have been more than two or three years older than me. Then I remembered I was wearing my school uniform.

"Did you make this happen?" he accused, pointing back to the bus. I sighed and decided to just stay sat on the floor. If I stood up now, I would attract unnecessary attention.

"What is it with humans on buses, always blaming me," Uncle Tom sighed. I raised my eyebrows, I hadn't heard that story before! He held his hands out as if to ward off and/or reassure the passengers that he wasn't about to eat them for tea. "Look, look, if you must know, I was tracking a hole in the fabric of reality –"

"Call it a hobby," I piped up with a grin.

"But it was a tiny little hole, no danger to anyone."

"Then suddenly it gets big and we drive right through it," I finished for him. "Luke is gonna kill me if I'm not home tomorrow morning you know Doctor."

He glared at me as if to say _Domestics? Really?_

"Then where is it?" the busdriver pointed out, looking around. "I mean there's nothing, there's just sand."

"And a bus," I pointed out unhelpfully.

Uncle Tom sighed and started walking forwards the arse end of the bus. I hopped up, brushing sand off my trousers as I went.

"You want proof," he said, picking up a handful of sand and throwing it into the air. The air shimmered as the sand connected with the wormhole, revealing it to the human eye for a second. "We drove, through this."

"And that's?" Christina asked

"A door," Uncle Tom said, somewhat mysteriously. "A window in space."

"It's a wormhole," I said helpfully, hand on hip.

"So, what you're saying is," the bus driver stepped forward excitedly "Is on the other side of that is home? We can get to London through there?"

"I wouldn't try it mate," I called out

"The _bus_ came through," Uncle Tom categorically stated, "but we can't."

Instead of looking put off or worried like everyone else, the bus driver just cried, "well, what are we waiting for!" and ran forward, ignoring Uncle Tom's protests. "I'm going home mate!"

Christina and I sprung forward to help, just as the silly fool embraced the wormhole and promptly screamed out in pain. He would have been burnt, ripped to shreds and crushed all at once just by entering the wormhole.

"That's what you get for calling it a _door_," I hissed at Uncle Tom.

The guy behind us, the one who kept accusing us of causing the whole affair, was starting to get hysterical

"He was a _skeleton_ man!" The guy moved and sat back on the sand, hugging his knees as the other guy comforted the blonde lady.

"it was the bus," Uncle Tom stated, hands in pockets and moving to observe the crushed London double decker. "It protected us, look at the damage, it was the bus protecting us."

"So no-body else try going in without protection," I muttered, knowing that no-one would go near the wormhole for fear of becoming a skeleton themselves. Louder, to Uncle Tom I asked "Do you think they've called them? The Police were following our bus."

He just shrugged. "Maybe. The Bus though, a great big box of metal."

"Rather like a faraday cage?" Christina asked in her posh lady accent.

"Like in a thunderstorm yeah? Safest place to be is a car," the other, non-hyperventilating kid asked.

"I'm going to go start analysing my samples," I muttered to Uncle Tom, moving towards the bus. He nodded, his attention whole on the scene in front of him.

I decided that the top deck would have more space for me rather than attempting to share my space with people. I was stopped short however, when entering the bus, to find the older couple still on board.

"Hi," I started slowly, confused "Why didn't you come out when we first landed?"

"The voices," the woman said earnestly "they're callin'. I cannot go out there."

"Fair enough," I shrugged "You're not missing much. I'm Anna, by the way. I'm going to go and analyse the sand and see if there is anything I can find out."

"I am Lou," The man said, before indicating his wife "This is my wife, Carmen."

"Howde," I grinned, moving towards the stairs. "I'll go set my stuff upstairs then pop down. I don't think it'll be long before everyone else comes back in, there are three suns out there! It's a bit unnerving."

"This is not the first time you have done this, is it child?" Carmen aksed, staring at me with really intense, really unnerving eyes.

"Fraid not," I admitted "I'm a bit of a trouble magnet. It's in my blood."

Carmen nodded and turned back to the window. I waved at Lou before springing up the stairs. Moments later, I heard the rest of the crew traipse back onto the bus and Christina start going on about the rules of What Not To Do. Like sweat when it is 180 plus degrees outside.

I was quite happily playing bubbles on my phone watching my experiments take place when Uncle Tom called up to me.

"Hey crazy scientist, come down a sec."

I rolled my eyes but did as he said.

"What's up Doc? I said childishly, sitting on the steps.

"Team Identification," Christina said primly. "I'm Christina, this man is apparently 'The Doctor'"

"Hi, I'm Anna," I grinned "I'll just be upstairs trying to work out where we are."

"Nathan," the 'other' non-hysterical guy said with a wave. If you think back, he's the one who was holding the woman, who identified herself as Angela Whittikar.

"I'm Barkley," The other, hysterical 'He's a skeleton man!' guy said. Lou and Carmen introduced themselves as well.

"Excellent," Christina said "Memorise those names, there might be a test." I rolled my eyes, I mean, seriously, it wasn't exactly school!

"Point seven, assessment and application of knowledge," She continued and I slouched back, wanting to go back to playing bubbles and watching how the sand reacted under certain conditions. "Over to you: The Doctor."

We both started in surprise.

"I thought you were in charge," Uncle Tom exclaimed. I looked at him curiously, I mean, he is _always_ in charge! This was most definitely worth writing in a book. The Doc was second to a woman.

"Oh I am," she said, somewhat coyly, "And a good leader utilises her strengths, you seem to be the brainbox. So, start boxing."

I sniggered. Good analogy, I was going to use it on an annoying evil genius.

"Alright, So," Uncle Tom started, pulling himself up onto one of the bars. "The wormhole:"

"We were in the wrong place, at the wrong time," I continued for him. Uncle Tom nodded before carrying on, as if he had been the one that said it and I was just an extra mouthpiece.

"It was just an accident."

"No," Carmen interrupted "it wasn't. That ting, the doorway, someone made it. For a reason."

"How do you know?"

Carmen looked like she really didn't want to admit something, so Lou did for her: "She's got a gift. Ever since she was a little girl, she can just _tell_ things. We do the lottery twice a week."

"You don't look like millionaires," Christina commented.

"No," Lou said, "But we win ten pounds. Every week, twice a week, ten pounds. Don't tell me that's not a gift."

"Tell me Carmen," Uncle Tom said curiously, holding his hand behind his back "How many fingers am I holding up?"

She rattled off a list of numbers, probably as Uncle Tom changed his mind.

"Anna?" He glanced over to me and I closed my eyes, reaching out to Carmen's receptive one. I nodded and looked back at him

"Low level psychic ability."

Carmen was looking at me with wide eyes, amazement written across her face. I smiled shyly. That's one party trick I don't play with too often, even now.

"Exacerbated by an alien sun?" he continued. "Would explain your headache Anna."

I started, how did he know about the dull ache in my head?

"You wanted to come inside, away from the suns. Three of them must have been giving you quite the overload."

"Not that bad," I shrugged before smiling "I've had worse."

"What can you see Carmen?" he asked, looking into her eyes. "Anna and I can't see anything because we're tuned differently, but not you."

"You can't see anything anyway," I grumbled. Uncle Tom glared at me. I raised my eyebrows challengingly. "I'm not a seer, I can talk to others, reach out to others, but I can't always _see_."

"Go and play with your chemistry set," The Doctor shot back to her bitingly. I knew it was just banter but to any onlooker, we would have looked like people who actually hated each other. You kids all know that I can speak to your uncles inside my head sometimes, yes? Well, at that precise moment in time, your Uncle Jonny (my oldest brother) decided to respond to my message about the sand. I started, earning myself a few off looks from the passengers. Carmen was talking about what she could see, and hearing the voices of the dead as I excused myself, tapping my forehead at the Doctor so he understood what I was going to do.

I didn't see Uncle Tom or Christina Catsuit for a while after that.

**A/N Ok. The ending is a bit shoddy, I'll give you that. I really want to try and avoid excessively quoting the episode from now on. Please R&R! It is Christmas after all **


	5. Three Suns and suspicious sand

**A/N Hello. Back again. This is just a recap of this tale so far. It's my OC Anna Smith writing down some of her most favourite adventures for her children. SO she saw River a few chapters ago after she got back from phase 1 of travelling, and met the new TARDIS. Now she is on her own on the top deck of the bus while the Doctor has gone to figure out where they all are with Christina. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Anything recognisable is taken from the BBC show.**

….

I lifted a vial full of liquid and sand up to my eyes, studying the particulates against the bright burning sunlight.

"Counter clockwise," I murmured.

_Have you checked radioactivity?_ Jonny, my chemistry inclined brother asked. Don't worry, he wasn't on the sandy planet with me. I have the telepathic ability to keep in contact with my family on the other side of the void. So, I'm a pretty powerful telepath in all honesty. But only where my family – or others with psychic fields like Carmen – are involved. I can talk to the Doctor too, but I find it exhausting to maintain a link with him. In fact, he's just exhausting.

"Yeah," I sighed, setting the vial back down and jotting my observations down in the notebook. "It seemed to be normal. Slightly magnetic, which is odd… I'm feeling like I may just have to pull an Uncle Tom and taste the damn stuff."

I wrinkled my nose at the thought. Ok. I once tried the mud on the ceiling of this wacko nursery I ended up in. But I knew roughly what that was!

This sand, it had the basics of sand, but minute particulates of vegetation, minerals, metals, plastics, synthetic fibres. It was almost like, what made up a town ground to dust. Which didn't make any sense.

_Don't be silly Morgana,_ Jonny chided. _You have all the facts, we just need to make a reasonable conclusion! _

"It would help if I knew what I was looking for," I muttered, squinting at the little row of vials. Luckily, I hadn't said anything that would mark me out as a complete weirdo. I could easily have just been talking to myself, trying to figure the problem out.

Anyway, I was lucky, because that was when Nathan decided to poke his head round the corner and ask if he could strip the seats off the bus. I had nothing better to do, so I offered to help, leaving Jonny and a small part of my brain to ponder the sand problem.

Looking back, I knew what was wrong with the sand, I just didn't want to admit it to myself or anything else. It was too heinous to comprehend.

We spent a while stripping seats and digging tunnels (well, Barkley and Nathan did, I just held the seats out) when I decided to check the wormhole, and maybe call Luke to grovel for forgiveness. I wasn't surprised to find the wormhole had increased in size. It was now some fifty meters above our heads. I knew the others really weren't going to go near the thing. They were all afraid of turning into a skeleton. So I called Uncle Tom, to give him a heads up.

"Hey Uncle Tom," I called down the phone "How's it going? Nice of you to say cheerio on your way out."

"You were busy," he said "Besides, I wanted to take a look around, see if there was anything nearby. Did you know, Christina here, is _Lady_ Christina de Souza?"

"Did you tell her I'm Lady Time?"

"No… but I did say I was a Lord of Time," Uncle Tom said in a way I knew he was scuffing his shoes in the sand. "Anyway, back to the important stuff! We found a spaceship! Absolutely shipwrecked. _But_ the two remarkable Captains have told us that this entire area _used_ to be a massive city! Not a few years, months even, ago. "

"That would explain what I found in the sand," I admitted grudgingly, appalled "What monstrosity could do that? An entire city to sand?"

"We're trying to get a closer look," he said "They are sending a robot out into the sandstorm."

I looked west, seeing a barely discernible cloud approaching.

"Please tell me you are close enough to run back to the bus should the need arise?"

"Just about," I could hear his grin. Adrenaline junkie. "Oh, and you were right. The police called in UNIT. They have a genius on site, names Malcolm. You might be able to help him actually."

"Yeah, trying to stay off UNIT radar," I reminded him. "Last thing I want to do is make friends with the crazy scientist."

"How do you know he's crazy?" the Doctor asked, bewildered. I rolled my eyes.

"Scientist, UNIT, you say he's a genius," I listed in a bored voice, suddenly noticing Nathan standing nearby awkwardly. "Hand on a sec," I covered the phone and turned to Nathan. "You ok mate?"

"Could I…" he indicated the phone. I shrugged and handed it over. "Hello, Doctor?" He said, remarkably calm in my opinion "We kept trying to move the bus. Only we have a new problem…we're out of petrol…"

I started. Nathan seemed to listen to what Uncle Tom had to say before nodding and putting the phone down. Then he handed the phone back to me.

"Er, thanks," he mumbled, glancing down in embarrassment.

"S'ok," I shrugged. "I was talking to him anyway."

"Do you think we're going to get home?" He asked suddenly, looking back up to me (or down, considering he was a lot taller than me)

"Yeah," I said in a blasé way. I hope I was comforting in my insistence we were going to get home. "I've been in way tighter spots than this. Always come away with a few scrapes and bruises, but whats life without them hey?"

I smiled at him, shielding my eyes from the three suns. He smiled back, it seemed I had actually managed to comfort him.

"So," he gestured to my uniform "How do you fit all that round school?"

"Practice," I grinned "Besides, school is a walk in the park. Got my GCSE's coming up… in a few weeks actually. I'll ace them."

"I just finished my A-Levels," he said shyly. It was kinda cute and reminded me a little of Luke, who was doing his own A-Levels at the time (he aced them, of course. A year early might I add. And got into Oxford. Anyway, that's a story for another day!)

"Good for you," I complimented him before changing the subject to the one I considered to be much more important. "What did the Doctor say?"

"Nothing we can do?" Nathan shrugged, looking defeated. "He said to just try and stay cool. But none of us have any water left."

"I've got a few bottles," I told him. "I'll run up and get them. But I would advise that someone stands in the doorway and watches that stormclouds progression."

I pointed over to the sandstorm, then left to rehydrate the passengers.

…..

_Bring bring. Bring bring. _I bit my thumbnail nervously as I listened to the dial tone. It only rang twice before Luke picked up.

"Morgana!" he scolded, instantly. I scrunched my eyes up.

"Hi honey…" I chuckled nervously. "Guess the school rang then…"

"Too right!" Luke was angry. "You couldn't have found three seconds to call me up and say you had seen Him and were going off for an adventure? I mean, seriously? _Mrs Dodds_ had to call up mum and rant and rave about you running off with a stranger! I mean. What happened to _low profile?_"

"this is the first chance I've had to call," I lied, but only a little bit. I hadn't had more than a minute at a time to call him. "I'm sorry. I didn't think! I just saw him and thought, stupidly, that maybe he had come back to see me."

Luke was silent.

"Can you forgive me?" I asked nervously. Luke's opinion (and maybe Rani, Clyde and River. Oh and Sarah Jane) was the only one I cared about.

"For running off after him," Luke paused and sighed. "Yeah. I do. You'll always go running towards danger. We both do. For not calling me, or at least _sending me a text_ to say you were with him… not so sure about that one. Might take a bit longer."

"And the new archery game to play on Mr Smith?" I asked hopefully. I had bought it hours before as a surprise for him.

Luke was silent again for a few minutes. I could hear his brain whirring, trying to decide if it was enough.

"It helps a little," he admitted grudgingly. "But only a little. Mum's frantic."

"Oh I'm so dead," I groaned, covering my eyes. Luke chucked down the phone in confirmation. "I would say I will go for a spin first, but that's just delaying the inevitable unless you fancy running away with me?"

"Sorry luv," Luke said cheerily "No can do."

"Some boyfriend you are," I muttered jokingly. "If I promise to come straight back from this fix, will you try and cool the hatchets a little?"

"She's mad," Luke said calmly. I knew he wasn't mad at me anymore, he never was able to stay mad at me. At this time, he was still mad at the Doctor though, for taking me away in the first place. "You think anything I say will make a difference? Besides, I'm mad at you too!"

"Yeah," I reasoned, "But I know you won't kill me. You'll miss me too much."

"God you two are sappy," I heard Clyde grumble in the background. I head Luke swat him and a sharp ouch.

"If I am on loudspeaker," I said, dangerously calm, "Then I will be staying for a trip."

"You're not," Luke said hurriedly, "Clyde was just being really quiet so he could listen in. Please don't stay long Mogs! And come home safe… I just want you to come home."

"Promise," I said quietly. We both knew I would never be able to promise to come home. One day, there will come a time where I just can't get out of whatever mess I've waded into. "As soon as I'm back on Earth."

"So, where are you?"

"Not sure. It's a planet that used to be a city and has been turned to dust. There is a crazy suspicious sand cloud heading towards our bus and my head is hurting from three suns," I informed him.

"The suns wouldn't do that," I could practically hear him frown. "Are you picking up interference again?"

I can never quite hear voices, unlike Carmen. I literally just get a sort of incessant humming when something else is on the same psychic wavelength. I worked this out when I had an adventure on Cheem. I used their psychic energy to chat to Uncle Tom and Auntie Jen.

"Little bit," I admitted. "This planet… Luke its not just the city that turned to sand… Everything did. The entire world became dust…"

"You can hear the dead," he finished for me. I nodded, then remembered he couldn't see me.

"I think that's what the interference is this time," I said quietly. "the Doctor is working it out on another spaceship a few clicks away. I'm holding the fort down here but there not much I can do until he gets back. I will come home! I always do."

"Ok," Luke fell silent.

"Anna!" Nathan called up from the lower deck.

"I've got to go," I said hurridly, jumping up. "And Luke? I love you."

Then I snapped my phone shut and hurried down, hoping I would be able to see him again very soon.

….

"Stormclouds are getting closer," Nathan said, pointing. All of them (bar Carmen and Lou again) Were watching the clouds, fear in their eyes. I lifted a hand to shield my eyes from the sun, and squinting, I could just about make out two dark figures running towards us.

"Get into the bus," I ordered, when they looked like they were about to question me I said "Now!"

They scrambled on, I followed and headed straight for Carmen.

"What can you see?" I asked her quickly. "What's on the cloud?"

"Death," she said mysteriously. "They ride the wind."

"I hate seers," I moaned, laying my head against my arms. "I hate being a seer… Ok, let me know if you see anything else, thanks Carmen."

"Run," she said suddenly, I turned back to her. "Run!"

I ran to the door, Nathan beside me, seeing that the cloud wasn't that far away from the Doctor and Lady Christina de catsuit.

"Oh rassilon," I whispered. "Run you idiot!"

…..

He had to get to the bus, to save his own neck and to make sure Anna got home safe, as well as everyone else on that bus. Christina the Thief has insisted on bringing her bag and he was carrying the crystal and its case, both running flat out.

They could see the bus.

He could hear the wind, not that far behind now, it couldn't be.

He could see Anna, waiting, ready to run to help in whichever way she was needed.

…..

The Doctor and Christina slid to a stop next to the door, he issuing orders for the passengers to get back on the bus.

"So," Christina asked, out of breath, "What does the crystal do?"

"What this?" he held up a huge crystal, winked at me, then threw it over his shoulder "Oh, nothing."

"I risked my LIFE for that!" She hissed.

"No," I interrupted, finally noticing what was in Uncle Tom's hands. Antigravity stuff! Brilliant! "You risked your life for those!" I took one off of Uncle Tom and ran to fix is to the front wheel while he and Christina (seriously, puppy dog complex much?) ran after him.

Then I ran and picked up the crystal. It was pretty and would look fab in my growing collection of stuff from other planets. I slipped it into my pocket as they rounded the final corner of the bus.

"on, ON!" He shouted, chasing us onto the bus and jumping into the drivers seat. He clamped the wheel down.

"Closer!" Carmen kept repeating. _Not helpful_.

Uncle Tom told Christina to call Malcolm again, while trying to fix the antigrav base to the wheel. I told everyone to hold on tight before running up to get my rucksack and equipment. It was pricey stuff! Not even from the 21st century. I wasn't going to leave it behind.

I came down, just as Uncle Tom worked out the systems weren't compatible. Carmen was still prophesying closer. I just wanted to go home. I wished I'd stayed on the damn trip.

"I need something to weld the two systems together," he insisted, shaking the wheel like it was actually going to make a difference.

"Something malleable," I affirmed, leaning over to check my rucksack. I may have had something in there.

"Something ductile," he continued. Then, he suddenly looked up to Christina with big, shocked eyes. "Something gold."

She looked horrified. I had missed the story at the time, but Christina stole some really expensive French gold goblet. Hence being chased by the british police.

Berkely came forward, holding out his gold painted watch, certain that it was gold.

"They saw you coming a mile off," Uncle Tom insulted him. I shot him a look but that was really not the time to scold him! "Christina…"

I turned to the window, to see the cloud even closer, even bigger, and full of metal everything eating sting rays.

"For Gods sake hurry up!" I cried out. I was scared, and in a life threatening situation. The last time I had been this scared, I activated a dormant gene which turned me into a metacrisis bomb.

I heard Christina mumble something about the objects importance, and being careful with this magnificent gold goblet.

Right before Uncle Tom turned it upside down and began hammering it! What? I'm pretty sure my eyes bugged out. And Chritsina looked like she was about to cry.

Well, survive and lose a priceless antique piece, or save said piece and die… yeah.


	6. Lets get out of here!

The stormclouds got closer. And closer. I could practically hear the gnashing of their metal jaws. The swish of their metal tails.

The bus rose, manoeuvred in the air and flew back through the wormhole, the ride just as bumpy as before. Christina was holding the phone to uncle's ear, as he yelled 'NOW MALCOLM'.

I turned to look out of the now shattered back window.

"We've got three stingray!" I yelled in fear. "Are you gonna do something or what?"

"That's what UNIT's for," He yelled back.

The passengers were so thrilled to be able to see the lights of London again.

Angela squealed in fright as a stingray flew close past her window.

UNIT started firing at us (they were aiming for the stingrays , but obviously a big red bus is a distracting target). Uncle Tom seemed to be struggling to hold it steady. Then he did some fancy computer gamey stuff Clyde would have been proud of, swiping the back end of the bus (where I was perched looking out of the ruddy window – thanks Uncle Tom!) and knocking a stingray unconscious.

Blimey, it all passed so quickly! The noise of the guns, the squeal of the creatures, the whimpers of the fellow passengers, the creaking of the bus…

Then it was all over.

Uncle Tom rang the bell, cheerily saying 'Thank you for journeying with us today' (or something similar, I mean, my memory is excellent – but not that good!) and we slowly began to touch down.

He's a smarmy, irritating git when he wants to be you know.

UNIT insisted on checking us over for radiation or something with some gadgets. He just flashes his bleeding psychic paper and swans off, while I stand there, fuming at the irritating beeping noise! Ooh the cheek! He knew I was trying to stay off UNITs radar!

He remembered a few minutes after talking to the Colonel – citing that if he had pulled me out from the start, UNIT would have been suspicious and would check up on me. I don't believe him. I think, given how he had been travelling on his own for some time by that point (I had been his last 'Stay in the TARDIS' companion) he had simply forgotten he had me to take care of as well.

So anyway, we decided to stroll back towards where UNIT had parked the TARDIS (He'd parked in Buck Palace Gardens – does it quite frequently as well!), The Doctor being his usual strange self, stroking the TARDIS and asking if she was ok in a voice really not associated with stroking a _machine_. A live machine, but still, for all intents and purposes, she is a machine.

Stood next to the TARDIS, Lady Christina de catsuit came sprinting up, looking panicked. I rolled my eyes.

"For Rassilon's sake," I muttered, forcing a semblance of a pleasant smile onto my face. The Doctor gave me a very pointed look. I rolled my eyes again.

"So, wow, it really is a police box," she said, slightly out of breath from her short sprint. "So, come on then, show me the stars."

I don't think she even registered I was there. Was too busy trying to bat her eyelids for the best escape route in the universe. I turned away, unable to keep said polite look on my face.

"No," Uncle Tom said simply. And to be fair, even I looked at him in surprise.

"What?" She said. I felt like echoing the sentiment.

"No, I travel alone," he said. His dark moments always lasted so much longer than they do now. He had a haunted look in his eyes as he stared down at Christina. "People who come with me, they get hurt."

"They're going to _arrest_ me!" Christina hissed, eyes wide. She honestly thought she would be allowed aboard without a problem.

"Because that's all that really matters," I said, faux sweetly, shooting her a sarcastic smile when she glared at me.

"You're taking her," Christina pointed out, glancing over her shoulder to see the ginger policeman darting round cars. "_Please."_

I glanced up at Uncle Tom, I could see in his face he wasn't going to chance his mind. Or answer for that matter. So I did for him. "He'll take me home from here. I'm the only one who he can never leave behind. Because you don't abandon family. But you're not family. You're just a human. And because you're just human, not human plus anything. He won't put your life at risk. He's burned too many people by getting close to them, so he won't let anyone else travel with him."

"That's ridiculous," she exclaimed, panicking. "I can look after myself!"

"So could my mum," I said with a shrug. I noticed the police approaching, smug looks on their faces.

"Sorry," The Doctor said quietly, standing back against the TARDIS as the two police officers clapped a set of cuffs onto Christina Catsuit. She didn't break eye contact with Uncle Tom the entire time, looking betrayed. The Detective smugly read out the first few lines of her Miranda Rights before crowing and following the fugitive to the police car.

"What did you say to her?" I asked, looking up at him, brow furrowed. "Before you got back to the Bus?"

He didn't answer. Carmen and Lou stopped to say goodbye as the passed, just as my phone began to ring. I excused myself from their conversation to reassure Luke that yes, I was safely back in London, and yes, I would come straight home. Promise, cross my heart, love you lots, see you soon.

I turned back to the scene when I was pushed out of the way slightly by a rushing blur of black leather. Your Uncle Tom had decided to sonic the cuffs, hearby releasing the woman. She took off, heading straight for the big bus, just managing to sit down and close the doors as the Detective arrived. He banged on the doors. It was such an entertaining scene! He didn't know that the bus was about to start hovering!

I began to cheer and catcall alongside the other bus passengers. I may not have liked her very much, but once I had realised Uncle Tom had no intention of taking her with him, I really didn't have many objections. She had balls, I'd give her that! I grinned and waved as Christina piloted the bus towards the TARDIS.

I arrived back at the ship, just as Christina had opened the doors to call down to my Unlce "We would have been so good together."

Uncle Tom grinned as he shouted back, "Christina! We were!"

The two of us waved as she flew off.

"I don't know how," I commented lightly "But you managed to make that sound rather risqué!"

He chuckled, holding the door open for me to go in.

…

"So," I started hesitantly, perched on the drivers seat, "Why didn't you pop in?"

The Doctor stopped at my words, staring at the TARDIS console for a few seconds as if he wished I hadn't said anything at all.

"I was going to," he said quietly.

"I don't believe you."

He was just going to abandon me on Earth. Like he does everyone else. Like he did Sarah-Jane. I think he would have tried to move on, tried to forget that it was his fault that I have something categorically _wrong_ with me. And I think he was still trying to forget I was _her_ daughter. And I wasn't his.

I don't know. But I know that he wished I hadn't seen him. I could see it across his face. He still hates awkward, honest conversations about _feelings_, which he deems far to human and domestic.

"I.." he faltered, still refusing to look at me. Honestly, he used to be such a child. "I promised your dad I would look after you."

"And how does leaving me behind constitute 'looking after' me?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

You all know a doctor that is jovial, full of life, who loves the world and laughs at it. The Doctor in the tweed jacket and the bowtie that all of you have, at some point, decided is far too cool. But this Doctor, the one that looks like Grandpa John…he was so full of guilt. He would blame himself for everything that ever happened in the universe, blame himself for pain inflicted on others, for damage to their lives. He would run away because looking back made him feel so impossibly old. And in his darkest moments, I think he needed someone to remind him that there are a thousand worlds still shining brightly in the sky because he wouldn't let them burn.

"Because…" he sighed, running a hand over his face, looking impossibly tired. "You deserve to live your life on earth Anns, a simple, uninterrupted, human life with the one person you love. And I have already ruined it for you. I took you away, believing I was right when it was just Luke you needed. I won't take you away again. You have a life to lead and I promised I wouldn't be a part of it. I promised I would look after you, and to do that, I need to stay away."

"That's rubbish," I exclaimed (I actually swore, but little eyes might be reading this, or little ears hearing it) jumping off the seat. He started a bit, he gets so wrapped up in himself that he stops noticing his surroundings sometimes, even now. "You are being selfish, choosing to wallow in self pity rather than see the universe. You're being childish and if you do not stop, _right now_, I will be forced to set Sarah-Jane, Martha, Jack and Gwen on you! You promised dad you would look after me? Well, I don't _need_ looking after, so you can wipe that thought from your mahoosive brain right now. And secondly, daddy knows you better than anyone, he _was_ you, so surely he knows what is best for_ you._ You need someone to pick you up and stop you from becoming a dark remorseful creature best suited to sitting in a darkened room turning pale from lack of sunlight. You need to be around people Doctor. So when he told you to look after me, what he was really saying, was let _me _look after _you._"

He looked at me, a little slack jawed.

"You are scarily like your mum sometimes," he murmured, neither disagreeing or agreeing.

"I don't want to travel with you," I find myself saying quietly, and it was in that moment I realised it was true. "But I can't turn away from everything I have seen. I can't turn away from _who I am_. I _am_ a part of time. I am _not_ human. Just promise you won't turn your back on me. Come and take me to see the stars so I don't go absolutely stark raving mad with the mundane things in life, like GCSEs and A-Levels and X-Factor. Be like an uncle. A real earth uncle. Come and visit on a weekend and take me away. We can take Luke with us, and show him the stars as well."

"Weekends?" his nose wrinkled "Bringing your boyfriend? Isn't that all a bit domestic Anna?"

"No," I said simply. "It's called life. And I refuse to let you live yours alone out of sheer stubbornness. And my own selfishness because I can't ignore the urge I have to see new things and experience new stuff. Ok. I am a time traveller, and I was born one."

The Doctor seemed to ponder it for a few minutes, fiddling with the TARDIS.

I had a private chat with the old girl, and she at least promised she would bring my old uncle to earth every once in a while to see me. At least she looks after him.

"Ok," He said suddenly, beaming brightly and bouncing round the console towards me. "Weekend calls! Trips to the sunsets and to the stars and to a billion other places I couldn't even name. We can even take Luke."

"Promise?"

"I promise," he grinned. "So, Anna Smith, where to now?"

I barked a laugh "I have an angry boyfriend and even more furious guardian and mother in law waiting for me at home. As much as I would love to have a bit of a run round first, I promised Luke I would be back after we were done clearing up. So. No trip today, and I am fully expecting a grounding so, come and get me the weekend after next. I'll give you the dates and everything so you can't mess up. But, for now, I need to go home."

He pouted, before acknowledging the truth in what I said and even allowed me to pilot the TARDIS back to Bannerman Road.

…..

I exited the TARDIS, knowing it was pointless attempting to be quiet after the racket of landing, but still slipping quietly out anyway. I waved half-heartedly to Sarah-Jane, who I could see cross armed in the window, before turning back to watch the TARDIS dematerialise.

Time to face the music! Your dad will say that he is very disappointed, then refer you to me for punishment. I learnt from the very best and she didn't even have awful two year olds to learn with!

So, Morgana turned to face the music of Anna's actions. Seriously, it felt like I had two lives! Two personalities. Morgana, sensible, honest, earthbound daughter and then Anna, a wild, untameable free spirit who was far too much like her family for any success at ending up somewhere without it descending into chaos.

At that moment, Anna had run off in the middle of her school trip, waving at Morgana merrily as she passed, and had gotten caught up in a mess of a different planet. And by the look on Sarah-Jane's face, I was in a lot of trouble for it. If she said 'Young Lady', well, I was as good as roasted.

Somewhat sheepishly, I let myself into the back door and stood, feeling like an irresponsible child fiddling with the strap of my school bag and intently studying the dust patterns on my skirt.

"Well?" oh, that one word, four letters carrying so much meaning and intent….

"Um…how late am I?" I asked, hoping to know exactly how much danger I was in.

"Oh," She said with a steely glare "You are no later than I expected you to be. I had a call from a friend of mine in UNIT saying that the mess in London was cleared up about half an hour ago. We obviously need to have a chat about running off on a school trip, young lady."

Ah, there it was. The two words which set me shaking in my shoes and wishing I had just stayed in the TARDIS.

"I'm sorry," I said awkwardly, knowing it would not be nearly enough to placate either my guardian or my boyfriend. "I just saw him, and I didn't think, I just ran…I wanted to know why he hadn't come to see me."

Sarah-Jane sighed, and pulled me into a hug. I had been struggling so much with adjusting to being on Earth again, mainly because I couldn't work out why he hadn't at least visited for the past five months.

"Oh, Morgana," she sighed, dejectedly, "You know he doesn't like looking back. He doesn't like seeing the damage."

"But I'm family," I said, in a small voice, burying my head in her shoulder. One of the things I miss, so terribly, even now, a decade later, is how a hug from Sarah-Jane always seemed to make things feel better. "I thought he would make an exception… that maybe he would want to see me."

Sarah-Jane stroked my hair gently, and I did feel better for the hug.

"He's been alone for so long…" I said quietly into her shoulder. "After what happened to Donna, then me… he's running again. I don't think it was even his choice to land in London today. I think the TARDIS knew he needed me, so she took him to where I would be…"

"He's always running," Sarah-Jane reminded me gently, pushing me back "Maybe it'll be different when he regenerates."

"He promised me he would come, every weekend," I said, unable to keep the hope from my voice. "I hope he does. He needs someone, and if he's unwilling to take passengers, he will need me. To keep him sane."

"Well," Sarah-Jane said sharply, "He most certainly won't be coming for a few weeks! You have no idea how much trouble you are in at school. You do realise that you now can't leave the house at all until Monday morning for school? And I am going to be confiscating your chemistry sets and locking you out of Mr Smith unless I need you to look something up for me. You are grounded. No computer, no Rani, no 'date night' with Luke. Understood?"

"Yes Sarah-Jane," I said meekly, hanging my head. I had been expecting worse. Tante left me a pile of history and archaeology books I had been meaning to get around to. "I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it again."

"Yes, well," She shook her head at my uniform. "Go and get yourself cleaned up and think of a good cover story for where you ran off to."

…..

"Hey," I said quietly, poking my head around Luke's door on my way through to my own room. He was sat hunched at his computer, playing a computer game. He paused it, and turned round to face me. He looked me over, taking in my dusty face and the tear tracts, then held out his arms for a hug. I curled up against him.

"Hey," he said back, just as quietly. I don't think he forgave me in that instance, but I had done as I had promised, I hasn't gone dashing off on another adventure and then returned later. I had come back straight away. "Did you tell mum about the voices?"

I shook my head against his shoulder. "She didn't need to know," I sighed. I was so tired. "I really need to go for a shower and get rid of all this sand… I feel like I'm suffocating… especially now I know what it is… see you in half an hour?"

"I'll have a cup of tea waiting for you," he said softly.

I don't know what I would do without Luke, he looks after me, prevents me from getting too big and grounds me. He always has, and he always will.

**A/N. OK soppy, pointless little dit at the end there with Luke, but I felt it wasn't really completed until Luke had given Morgana a hug. **

**Also! Yes, I took the "I don't know how, but you managed to make that sound risqué" from the Downton Abbey xmas special. Just so no-one sues me. **


	7. Possession

**A/N Just be warned, this is a long chapter. 8 pages in word kind of long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The usual Dr Who isn't mine spiel **

It was two weeks before I was allowed to call the Doctor up, and tell him that he had clearance to land in the back garden at 10 am the next Saturday morning. I gave him a date and everything, but was still shocked when the TARDIS wheezed her way into the garden at the given time on the given day.

The Doctor stuck his head out dubiously, as if half expecting to be on a different planet or time period – which would be an entirely plausible thing to worry about, with his driving! He beamed when he saw me though, obviously pleased to at least be in the right garden. I smiled, turned to blow Luke a kiss then skipped into the TARDIS, ready for an adventure.

"How bad was it?" The Doctor asked me, twisting dials

"Well, put it this way," I grinned, "I now know practically everything about the Byzantine Empire, the myths and legends of Intergalaxia minor _and_ major and can name most plant species on Earth."

"In two weeks?" He looked unimpressed. "I would have been able to learn double that!"

"Yes," I replied patiently, "But you said you were taking me on a dig, so I had to also learn about Roman and middle Eastern pottery all weekend before I went back to school on Monday."

"Why both?" He frowned

"Got bored," I shrugged. "Anyway, enough about my grounding! I'm missing date night for this trip. So, where ae you taking me?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere fabulous."

"Fabulous it is then!"

….

He actually took me to a little backwater amusement planet called Fabulous. There were markets, and big dizzy rides for humanoids and an absolute carnival of monsters wandering around. We had to attach these little boxes to our shirts to translate all of the languages (a redundant object, because the TARDIS does that, but it was sparkly and pretty. I still wear it as a brooch sometimes.)

We were having a marvellous time, immersing ourselves in the local culture. I tried a hot drink that tasted like liquefied chicken with chocolate called Ka'awin that I am in no hurry to experience again. And I bartered a lock of hair for the most magnificent necklace.

Turns out, the necklace was imbided with the spirit of an evil sorceress and whoever wore the necklace ended up enchanted and would do her bidding….

Funnily enough, I don't remember much of the rest of that trip. It's almost like Anna had moments of coherency, when Elyana (the super evil sorceress spirit) would withdraw. I remember the Doctor looking at me strangely, like I had suddenly sprouted some sort of extra head. And I remember coming to in the guardhouse to the Royal Gardens with a big burly magenta bloke glaring down at me with his one eye. I came too long enough to ask and give the details of the Doctor for them to find. The rest of it, it's like, I remember, but I don't, like a dream that only solidifies when I have had someone tell me what else happened.

According to what the Doctor told me afterwards, when we were in the TARDIS on the way home, the event of that day were as follows. I was my usual mischievous and excitable self, fully prepared to jump feet first then look afterwards.

Then, I went running off to look at some of the most beautiful silks I had ever seen, leaving the Doctor bored enough to wander off ahead to look at a rather curious selection of fruits. The silk seller had the most beautiful pendant hanging from a nail hammered into the wood of the cart. I had been about to turn away from the fabrics to catch up with Uncle Tom when the light from the low sun caught the ruby in the centre of the gold celtic cross shape (it's the symbol for immortality on Fabulous). The light refracted, sending little shards of red light like blood scattered across the wood and fabrics. It was mesmerizing. Looking back, I'm not sure why I found a stone that turned light into blood so fascinating, but it did. I turned back, and asked the vender how much for the pretty pendant. He looked at me, and I remember thinking that his face was such an unusual mix of disbelief and relief as he made a comment about "a pretty pendant for a pretty lady" and asked for a lock of my "coils" (he meant my hair, but no one on Fabulous has curly hair. Evolution is ever so strange). I clipped the necklace on, thinking about how lucky I was, then raced to catch up with the Doctor to show him my pretty new accessory.

Apparently, then I began to get weird. Uncle Tom often moans that I am worse than most companions in my habit of wandering off. I just don't think half the time and meander away, thinking he is just behind me. He said it was strange, because I was acting all twitchy, my hands in my pockets and glancing sharply in one direction, then the other. I wouldn't look him in the eye either. These aren't too out of character for me, when I'm seriously annoyed with him, but I wasn't. I was ecstatic to be free of the confines of boring Ealing.

According to the Legend of Elyana, she was a healer, a magyk woman with the power of the stars in her hands. For a very long time, her gifts were revered and celebrated throughout the land. Then, like in most folk stories, she was betrayed by her lover, a prince of a kingdom who had promised her marriage, then run away laughing, leaving her heartbroken and used. At that point, her heart turned to ice and the stars in her hands turned cold. She wanted revenge. She sacrificed her soul to the Dark Ones of the Forest for the power to alter her appearance, to take over the souls of other living creatures. She hoped, that by overpowering the soul of the most beautiful woman in the kingdom, she would manage to convince the prince to become her husband. It didn't work. Elyana was only able to possess the souls of women for a matter of days before their skin began to reflect the decaying heart inside. Their hair would matt and turn grey, their skin would become sallow and their faces hollow. And before all of this, their eyes would turn blood red. It became known as the Curse of the Scorned. The prince, up in his palace full of riches, did not know of the fear that filled many parents hearts as they witnessed their daughters develop into women. She did not inhabit the ugly ones, so parents marked their daughters faces, scarring them to save them.

Finally, the prince's engagement to a dowdy princess of another kingdom was announced. They were married before their return. Elyana was furious, but her body had decayed, she could not return. Her only method of survival was to take over other women's bodies and she began to plot ways of revenging herself upon the prince. The townspeople were, understandably, terrified. They could not go to their oblivious and uncaring prince and the king was weak from illness and unlikely to survive much longer. So they called a Red Wizard from the Sparkling realms in the foothills of the red mountains and begged for his help.

He came and faced the girl that Elyana had possessed, a bonny lass of some sixteen years of age, with red hair that hung in sheets, and pained red eyes to go with it. Exactly how the good wizard tricked the witch into the open is widely speculated. Some say that he shouted some made-up words, and in her confusion, the hold over the girl was weakened, others say the wizard waved his staff and ordered the being to leave the girl. And again, other say he tricked her by promising to build the witch a body of her own.

Either way, he tricked her and her spirit, with no other girl to inhabit, men only having been allowed to witness this conquering, was attracted to the Fabulous stone for femininity – basically, she was tricked into a diamond, her soul staining the pure stone red. The pattern I thought looked like a pretty elaborate celtic cross was in fact, a message of danger by being the sign of Elyana the magyk healer. The wizard received thanks for the ridding the town of such great evil, and gave the pendant to the Mayor, making him swear that the necklace should never touch another woman's chest, for such a power could only be contained and never destroyed.

Decades had passed, with no woman being allowed to touch the stone. Until, one foolish, offworld vender, sold it to me.

Elyana had been forced to stew in that stone for at least fifty years by the time I had the necklace. The prince, now King, was nearing seventy years old with two sons and a beautiful daughter of his own. Each son had a wife, and a child apiece. Elyana wanted me to kill the king. And if not the king, then to possess his beautiful and beloved child. She wanted him to suffer as he watched her eyes glow red and her cheeks become hollow.

Anyway. Back to the present, with me wearing the necklace and being taken over by this deadly spirit.

Elyana took me over carefully, we think, taking her time to learn my more distinct mannerisms, like twirling my hair when I think. By the time Uncle Tom noticed something had happened, I was far away behind a haze of red, anger and pain. She was in so much pain…

Most of the townfolk believed the folk story of Elyana the Scorned One to be just that, folklore. It was something that you told your daughters when they spent their mornings primping and preening before the looking glass – "watch out or Elyana will be after you" or "Have you checked your red-eye recently?". It was like the bogeyman. They believed it didn't actually exist. I beg to differ of course.

It takes approximately four hours after possession for your eyes to turn red. It used to be called 'the point of no return'. Four hours was plenty of time for me to get into copious amounts of trouble, I can tell you.

I managed to slip away from Uncle Tom, while he was excitedly explaining to me about the position of the sun and the presence of other planets in the skyline, and I swiftly made my way through the market towards the palace walls. Here, Elyana must have become a little disorientated, after all, a lot can change in fifty years, for locals said that I stopped to look up at the walls as if I expected there to be some sort of doorway, then turn round to squint back up where I had come. They thought it suspicious, but I was an off-worlder, therefore, I must've read the map wrong.

I began to pace my way swiftly north alongside the wall before reaching a secluded spot out of the way of the view from the market, but in the sights of an elderly weaver who was making her way towards the market herself when I threw my arms out and began chanting a series of old Fabulian words to the stone, shaping light in my hands.

Luckily for me, the old woman remembered the truth in the tales of Elyana, and she went hurrying off to the market to fetch help and to warn the King.

I don't know what happened between the point of opening the secret passageway in the wall and appearing behind a tapestry in the empty banqueting hall. I was seen by a maid on the far side of the room as she crossed to the kitchen doorway. I'm glad that I didn't see her, because Elyana was focused entirely on getting to the King's chambers and might have killed the poor girl.

I can remember some things about this possession, but it's like I'm seeing events through a heavy red filter, and I am not in control of any of my actions or words. I can remember a hand invading my visual field to push open a heavy door, and vaguely registering that it was my own hand before seeing a heavy set, balding and old man reclining in a chair with his eyes closed.

I don't think Elyana considered guards in her master revenge plan, so focussed she was, on using the last of her power, all of it, to possess the king and kill him using her own special calling card. But, it would seem that the Dark Ones only granted her the powers she desired word-for-word. She could only possess young women, not old men. So caught up in her anger, she didn't notice a guard approach behind me and knock me out.

Elyana needed her host to be conscious, and when I came too, she had been displaced enough for me to panic about where I was, and what I was doing. The guards were horrifying, leering in my face and asking what I was doing in the king's chambers. They didn't believe me when I said that I had no idea where I was, that the last thing I remembered was being in the market, buying a necklace from a street vendor. I still had the necklace on, but my hands were bound, and I was disorientated and scared. I managed to tell them that I had an Uncle in the market place, a tall man in a great brown coat, with spiky hair who was a physician named The Doctor before everything went red and hazy again. A guard was dispatched at the end of my admission, while Elyana was taking over my mind again.

Apparently, I knocked the men out, rather than killing them. Three burly guards more than twice my size, all comatose. I must have been able to restrain Elyana to some extent, because I think she would have intended to kill them.

By this time, the little old lady had rushed into the market place crying out that Elyana had risen again and that all the women of the town were in danger. Then she began clamouring for someone to help her to save the king. Uncle Tom said that most people laughed at her and turned away, muttering about her failing memory and confusing tales of long ago with reality. Uncle Tom took pity on her, and asked what was wrong. She told him that Elyana had risen again to exact her revenge upon the king for scorning her. She told him she had seen a slip of a girl by the castle walls, chanting and commanding light.

Uncle Tom had decided to help when the guard came puffing up to him, asking him if he knew a Morgana Smith. Uncle Tom agreed, then the guard said that 'the young lady in question is under detention at the castle following the attempted assassination of the King."

So, Uncle Tom and the Little Old Lady came to get me.

In the time it took for the guard to go out and return, and for Uncle Tom to work out I had stumbled into rather a lot of mischief, yet again, I had gotten as far as Her Royal Highness's private chambers. I had taken on the dress of a serving girl and I carried a bowl of fruit I had obtained from a passing hall boy. I knocked, three times, slowly. Each knock resounding through the door ominously.

Obviously the Princess never read horror or gothic stories, because she trilled 'enter' in an obnoxiously high voice (I can still hear it in my nightmares), not even turning to see who entered herself, but using her mirror.

"Oh," she said snottily "Just leave it over there somewhere" and waved her hands in the direction of a sideboard.

"Anything else ma'am," I rasped, just as she noticed the beautiful diamond pendant handing around my neck. She span round.

She was a handsome woman, maybe twenty four years of age, the product of the King's second marriage to a very young noble woman. She was exceedingly spoilt, with long yellow blonde hair loosely plaited down her back, with dark brown eyes and slightly tipped ears – more elf than full on spock. She was slim, as was the fashion, dressed in a blood red robe.

"Where did you get that?" She screeched, pointing at the necklace around my neck. "Did you steal it?"

"No, you little brat," I had rasped, raising my chin to stare into her brown eyes, my own, far from brown, but a scarlet red. I bet I looked like something straight out of a vampire film.

"Elyana of Fleeting Wood," A voice behind me called, and I span round. Elyana didn't recognise the Doctor, but me, inside, I did, and I was so relieved, because I honestly couldn't see a way out of my situation, and I was _so tired_. "Did you know you have possessed one of the most important women in the universe?"

I snarled at him in response, adopting a more predatory stance as I crept back to the Princess.

"Miss Cowen, take the princess out of here," the Doctor commanded, the old woman stepped forward, but I laughed, a cold, empty, menacing laugh and red light formed in my hand.

"If you can get past me," I taunted in a cold voice "I hold the heart of a star in my hands."

"You hold the heart of a star yet you turn it to ice," the old lady said, I turned my attention to her, inching towards me. Those were Elyana's words "You hold the heart of a girl and you destroy it as easily as shattering a glass goblet on the hearth of your winter palace…"

"Oh…" I smirked "You know my threats, then why are you still advancing?"

"Because I know that you cannot win any more," the old lady rasped. "Your soul is bound forever to the heart of that stone and even if you should burn up another body, you have nowhere you can go except there."

"But you don't understand," my face twisted into an evil and, slightly eerie smile "I do not need to occupy many, as I did before. Just this child and her failing heart and to take over the heart of the little blonde brat whose mother was not myself, but some bonny ugly princess from the Snow Kingdom. Then, my revenge shall be complete, and I can return to the stone, contented."

"But you will kill two innocent lives," The old lady pleaded "Please, for the sake of the young woman whose hands will surely burn, and whose heart will cease to beat, return to the stone now, and forget this passion that engulfs you."

I threw my head back to laugh tauntingly "Two deaths, or many," I warned her with a smile "I do not have to return to the stone, who knows how many vain little girls there are in the village who would want to try on a pretty red necklace…"

"The thing is," the Doctor interrupted brightly by the door "You really don't have anywhere else to go, and if you think we are going to let that necklace round anyone else's neck – well, you certainly don't know what family is."

"You are a fool if you think you can stop me," I cackled, turning to the princess, the necklace about to be slipped over my head and around her neck, only for me to see that she wasn't there. "Where is she?" I screeched, whipping round to find the Doctor a lot closer than before.

It was the old lady that answered my, or, instead, Elyana's noise.

"You've forgotten, haven't you?" She said quietly, hobbling forward, the Doctor a pace behind to … I'm not sure why actually "What happened to trap you in that pendant in the first place. And think about it, there is nowhere else for you to go."

"I escaped from the necklace," I snarled "There is no way that I will be going back to that cold heart of stone. This one's heart is warm and strong. And once I have killed you, I shall be exacting my revenge, on you and your descendants for trying to stop me. And on that little blonde brat."

"I don't have any descendants," the old lady sighed sadly "You made me a social pariah."

"Did I consume your sister?" I taunted, my red eyes glistening. They continued to advance slowly.

"No," she said simply, standing directly in front of me. She stared sympathetically into my eyes. "I'm the one they took you from."

"My leaving the host will kill her," I snarled, utterly consumed in hatred and anger.

"No, I know the pain, the anger, the all-consuming desire for revenge, the haze of blood red that clouds over your eyes," she said calmly. "And I know that you cannot bear for human touch when in a human form."

She lifted her frail little arms to put around my chest, trapping my arms against my body. I had never felt such unendurable agony, never. She was a soul in torment at the expression of affection from another living creature.

Slowly, the red haze began to clear, and I, Anna, registered the high pitched, torturous scream in the room. It took me a few, slow seconds to work out that the scream was being made by me, getting more ethereal and less human as my brain cleared of the red, leaving only the fog. I remember feeling the necklace being lifted from my chest, before I slipped, exhausted, into the dense fog clouding my head.

…..

When I woke up, lying on a sofa in the Princess's chambers, I had the barest recollections of what had happened. I remembered a series of extreme emotions, and pain and screaming before ... nothing.

I groggily opened my eyes and suddenly, Uncle Tom swam into my vision, a slightly disorientating experience I will admit.

"We really have to stop meeting like this," I joked in a raspy, dry voice. "Any chance of a glass of water?"

The cool refreshing liquid was pressed against my lips and gratefully accepted.

"So," I said, a few minutes later when I felt sufficiently well enough to sit up. "What happened to rip me over the edge this time?"

"Oh," Uncle Tom said, "It wasn't the glowing, don't worry. No, you were possessed by a revengeful, hatred filled spiritual being that is only able to possess young pretty girls in order for you to follow out her act of revenge by killing the king. When that didn't work, you were to kill his daughter."

I looked at him. "And that's better than using the Glowing?" I said drily. "How did I get possessed?"

The Doctor held up the red pendant in response. "Check before you buy Anna," he grinned. "And, if I'm honest, I don't think I would have been able to save you if it weren't for Miss Annabelle Cowen over there. She survived Elyana's attack as well, because her grandmother hugged her!"

"Elyana has no physical body, her revenge is fueled by soured love, she has no heart, so she cannot bear to be touched by someone else," Annabelle Cowen explained, sat quietly observing me. "A show of affection, such as a hug, is too much pain for her to bear, because it is an expression of love and comfort. By hugging you, I drew her from your heart, your Uncle took the stone and trapped her inside again."

"Don't worry," he promised "I'll be throwing her into the densest star I can find. She won't be able to survive."

"Your name is Anna," Miss Cowen said suddenly, after acknowledging the Doctor's words. "As is mine. In this town, the name Anna means Defiance, and Strength."

"thanks," I muttered, not entirely sure what to say now. Except "Hey, Doc, I'm really, really quite tired… can you take me home now?"

He chuckled, helping me stand and then supporting me once I was up. "Of course, my dear," he smiled "And his majesty has even offered us the service of his carriage to the TARDIS in thanks."

"Great," I muttered, laying my head against his chest, finding the rhythmic beat of his twin hearts soothing.

…

Luke told me that when the Doctor arrived in the living room later that day, he had been shocked. But when the Doctor had exited the TARDIS carrying a completely out of it me, he hadn't taken it so well. That is, until Uncle Tom had assured Sarah-Jane I had just been possessed (_just?!)_ and needed time to recuperate.

Sarah-Jane, having been possessed more than once on her travels, agreed with the Doctor, managed to calm Luke down and get both men downstairs for a cup of tea, before Uncle Tom flew off again.

And all the while, I slept like a log.

**A/N Sorry, it was such a long one, but I didn't want to have to split the story up, because it's mostly a monologue of what happened after all. Not sure where I would have split it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, this would have been a good one to do in third person, but as Anna is writing it as her diary, that wouldn't work :/ **

**Please R&R if you liked. **


End file.
